


Лак

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Когда люди не умеют выразить чувства словами и ищут способы говорить о любви.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 3





	Лак

— Бекки, ты просто бомба! Знаешь, что ты очень сексуальный? — горячо выдыхает Жан-Жак и повисает на Отабеке.

Отабек, отворачиваясь от обдавшей его волны перегара, закрывает дверь и кладет ключ на полку.

— Допустим.

— Бекки. У тебя о-о-очень красивые руки.

Отабек с сомнением смотрит на свои руки и тащит Жан-Жака на диван.

— Допустим.

Жан-Жак бухается на диван и тянет Отабека за собой.

— Они меня с ума сводя-а-а-т, — Жан-Жак облизывает пальцы Отабека.

Отабек забирает руку. Он, конечно, не против, но руки бы помыть сначала…

— Давай накрасим тебе ногти?

— Что?

— Ногти. Чёрным. Будет зашибен-но, — Жан-Жак смотрит искренними собачьими глазами.

— Нет.

— Ну почему нет, Бекки? Ты же маникюр делаешь?

— Из гигиенических соображений.

Жан-Жак забирается на Отабека, оседлав его бёдра.

— Просто признай, что ты гомофоб.

— Уж кто бы говорил.

Отабек проводит по животу Жан-Жака вверх, к ключице, вытаскивает крестик из ворота футболки и за цепочку тянет на себя, закрывая Жан-Жаку рот поцелуем и закругляя разговор.

* * *

Отабеку приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы снять свой чемодан с полки.

— Давай помогу, — смеётся Жан-Жак, но не успевает подойти, — упс.

Чемодан тянет за собой соседнюю коробку, и на Отабека валятся карнавальные шляпы, рулоны упаковочной бумаги, глобус, шахматная доска взрывается фейерверком черных и белых пешек. Чемодан медленно съезжает вниз, вынуждая сделать шаг назад, чтобы удержать равновесие.

— _ Яп*шамайт, б*дь! _ — острое впивается в босую пятку Отабека, отвлекая внимание от чемодана, чтобы тот успел победно накрыть Отабека с глухим хлопком.

Отабек садится на пол и рассматривает ногу и подлую деревянную фигурку.

— Бекки, ты в порядке? — Жан-Жак не может сдержать смех. — Давай подую, малыш.

— Всё нормально. _ Пострадала только моя гордость _, — Отабек ложится на спину, задумчиво крутит в пальцах белого короля и думает, что он похож на Жан-Жака. — Играешь?

Жан-Жак смотрит удивленно. Расплываясь в улыбке, он поднимает несколько фигур и начинает ими жонглировать.

— Ещё как. Могу и тебя уложить на лопатки! — он лукаво подмигивает.

— Не так сложно, учитывая, что я уже лежу.

Отабек поднимается и помогает Жан-Жаку собрать разбросанное барахло.

Жан-Жак защелкивает замок на доске и предлагает:

— Может сыграем сегодня? На желание?

— А ты чего-то желаешь?

— Ага, — Жан-Жак закладывает коробку подмышку. — Ногти тебе накрасить.

Отабек берет чемодан и несёт в спальню, на кровать. Жан-Жак семенит следом.

— А если ты проиграешь?

— Тогда накрасишь мне. — Жан-Жак протягивает руки, ладонями вниз, быстро шевеля пальцами.

Отабек фыркает. Вещи складываются в аккуратные стопки. Спортивки, джинсы, коньки, шлем крепко прижимаются друг к другу. Документы и билет в Казахстан исчезают во внутреннем кармане куртки.

— Я выложу сэлфи в инстаграмм.

— Во все соцсети, — торгуется Отабек.

Молния жалобно скулит, скрывая уложенные вещи. Чемодан грузно опускается на пол.

— Тогда ты тоже.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы меня на родине убили прямо в аэропорту?

Осиротевшая полка комода встаёт на место.

— Ладно… Тогда я выбираю цвет!

— По рукам. Расставляй?

Черно-белые клетки делят кровать пополам. Фигуры выстраиваются ровными рядами. Жан-Жак ожидаемо выбирает белые и решительно двигает боковую пешку вперёд. Отабек вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Неожиданно, да? — Жан-Жак хищно скалится.

Жан-Жак играет так же эффектно, как и живёт: размашисто и громко переставляет фигуры, не раздумывая меняется ценным, берёт всё, до чего может дотянуться, и громко озвучивает угрозы: «Шах! Гардэ! Берегись, вилка!». Как будто не над ним уже в третий раз нависает поражение. Будто не он сейчас с треском проигрывает по очкам.

Внезапно Жан-Жак подбирается котом, заметившим мышь. Он таится, но взгляд быстро бегает по доске, прощупывая варианты. Жан-Жак делает ход, и сразу за Отабеком резко следующий, пока тот ещё даже не успел убрать руку.

— Шах и Мат, Бекки! — его глаза блестят, всё его лицо блестит радостью. Он торжественно протягивает палец и щелчком опрокидывает чёрного короля Отабека с доски. Белый король остаётся в звенящем одиночестве.

Отабек разводит руками.

— О’кей, я хочу черный.

— Нет, цвет выбираю я, помнишь?

— Цвет фигур. Ты же выбрал белые.

— Ты не возражал, — Жан-Жак обескураживающе улыбается. Сама невинность.

И они идут в ближайший супермаркет. Жан-Жак покупает лак в парфюмерном отделе. Фуксия. Отабек смотрит и сворачивает за бутылкой виски в продуктовый.

Дома Отабек садится на диван, Жан-Жак устраивается на полу, открывает флакон и берет руку Отабека в свою, как если бы Отабек был дамой. Он проводит глянцевым розовым по коротко обрезанному ногтю. Получается криво, Отабек даже издалека видит.

Жан-Жак хмурится, высовывает кончик языка и проводит еще раз. Он пыхтит и крепко сжимает руку Отабека, очень старается, но, чёрт подери, даже слепая бабушка Отабека справилась бы лучше.

— Не шевелись! — бурчит Жан-Жак.

Но Отабек не может удержать смех.

— Жан, ты такой… Милый, — тихо смеется.

— Вот как? Думаешь у тебя получилось бы лучше? — Жан-Жак сердито протягивает яркий бутылёк. — Попробуй!

Отабек принимает его рукой с уже измазанными пурпурными ногтями. Трясущимися от смеха пальцами он тычет кисточкой в ноготь, залезает на палец. Жан-Жак прыскает от смеха. Отабек упорно возит уже по следующему ногтю. К четвёртому Жан-Жак уже заливается хохотом.

— Иисусеньки, Бекки, что ты делаешь, мой дедушка справился бы лучше! А у него Паркинсон!

От резкого смеха Отабек снова мажет кожу. Он пытается поправить пальцем, но только размазывает липкий лак. Отабек задумчиво смотрит на Жан-Жака.

— Я не видел, чтобы ты покупал жидкость для смывания.

— Я и не покупал.

Жан-Жак продолжает хохотать.

— Подожди, — он подскакивает и убегает в комнату. Обратно он возвращается с прозрачной баночкой в руках. — Блёстки!

Плюхается рядом с Отабеком, скручивает крышку и тыкает пальцами в ёмкость. Золотая пыль осыпается на подсыхающий лак. Жан-Жак поднимает голову и проводит пальцами по носу Отабека.

Отабек замирает.

Он смотрит Жан-Жаку в глаза, пока золото нежно прикасается к его лбу, скулам, челюсти. Они больше не смеются; у Отабека начинает щипать глаза. От блёсток или от Жан-Жака, или от билета в один конец в кармане куртки.

— Жан, — Отабек беспомощно растопыривает раскрашенные пальцы. — Кажется, теперь мне кое-что причитается? Или нет?

— Да, Бекки, — голос у Жан-Жака тихий и хриплый. Он ставит баночку на спинку дивана. — Определенно, кое-что причитается, — и опускается на пол между ног Отабека.

— Я имел в виду поцелуй или добрые слова, но так мне тоже нравится.

Жан-Жак гладит колени Отабека кончиками пальцев, ведёт ладонями вверх, оставляя на чёрном золотистые следы. Языком ищет голую кожу в прорехах драных джинсов, поблескивающие пальцы забираются между натянутых ниток, зубы цепляют и тянут шов на внутренней стороне бедра, складку ширинки, брючную пуговицу. Отабек тянется руками к Жан-Жаку.

— Нет-нет-нет, — Жан-Жак хватает его за запястья и укладывает руки Отабека на диван. — Лак ещё не высох, сиди так.

Отабек низко стонет и запрокидывает голову назад.

— Смотри сюда, — Жан-Жак улыбается. — Ты весь сверкаешь, Бекки.

Жан-Жак медленно расстёгивает джинсы Отабека. Отабек поднимает бёдра. Жан-Жак царапает бока Отабека, цепляет за пояс и тянет на себя. И смотрит, смотрит в глаза, чтобы запомнить момент. Отабек тоже смотрит, тоже хочет запомнить. Он берет лицо Жан-Жака в ладони, но Жан-Жак снова возвращает его руки на диван. Отабек хочет сказать, что все хорошо, что они скоро снова увидятся, на соревнованиях, в Казахстане, в России, в скайпе, в конце концов, но руки Жан-Жака такие настойчивые, а рот такой горячий, что Отабек забывает все слова. Он запрещает себе запустить пальцы в волосы Жан-Жака и хватается руками за спинку дивана. Баночка блёсток падает, понимая мерцающее облако.

Они лежат на полу, голова к голове, всё вокруг искрится. Жан-Жак смотрит на их сплетённые пальцы.

— Как будто Рождество.

Отабек хмыкает и поворачивает голову.

— Пошли погуляем? Или нет?

— На пляж?

— Да. Давай на пляже набухаемся.

* * *

— «Индийское начало».

Отабек непонимающе смотрит на Жан-Жака.

— Так называется моё начало партии. Я ходил в шахматный клуб в школе.

Отабек улыбается и убирает руки с розовыми ногтями в карманы.

— Я знаю дебюты, Джей-Джей. У меня первый разряд. Каждую неделю с дядей играем.

Жан-Жак смотрит, как Отабек исчезает из вида в зоне досмотра, и в нём разливается тепло.


End file.
